Forbidden love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke - relationship. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Forbidden love**

**Luke Ross has a big crush on Jessie Prescott and tonight he feels like he has to do something about it.**

It's in the middle of the night and since Jessie didn't lock her door Luke sneaks quietly into Jessie's room.

Jessie is asleep on her bed, wearing a red push-up bra and a tiny thong that show more than it hide.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Use me, now. I'm your babe so please play with my body. I want you to do it." moans Jessie in her sleep, her voice all warm and sexy.

"Holy shit! She's havin' a sex-dream." thinks Luke to himself.

With one hand, or actually only two fingers, Jessie pull off her thong.

Now it's easy for Luke to see Jessie's beautiful pussy. It's already totally wet.

"Mmmm, right there! Feel me. I'm so soft and nice down there." moans Jessie as she push a finger deep into her pussy.

Now Luke feels brave and manly. He decides to take a chance and play with Jessie, even though it might get him in some serious trouble.

"Let me make it cozy for you, Jes." whisper Luke as he gently grasp Jessie's wrist and help her to move her hand so that her finger slides in and out of her wet pussy at a nice slow speed.

"Oooohhhh, yeah! Make me cum, dirty boy! Make me cum, Luke!" moans Jessie.

When she moans his name, Luke almost feel like he's gonna have a heart-attack. Then once the shock is over he begin to smile.

"Yay! Maybe this super-sexy bitch love me as much as I love her." thinks Luke to himself.

"Me is such a naughty slut. Please, make me cum, Luke." moans Jessie.

Luke's dick goes mega-hard when Jessie once again moan his name in that sexy voice she has.

"You're gonna cum soon, babe..." whisper Luke as he now make Jessie's finger go faster in her pussy.

"Oooohhhh, yes! Holy shit! Now I cum!" moans Jessie in pleasure.

Jessie's pussy squirt some pussy-juice over Luke's hand, but he doesn't care. He simply wipe it off on his black t-shirt.

Suddenly Jessie open her eyes and sit up in her bed, fully awake.

"Luke! What the stupid hell are ya doin' in my room? Are you a foolish perv?" says Jessie in a dark angry tone.

The look on Jessie's face show that she's clearly not happy right now.

"Jes, you said my name when I was playing with you, so I thought..." begins Luke.

"Don't ya freakin' try and Jes me, boy! You didn't just see me masturbate, but you actually helped me masturbate?" says Jessie, still angry. "How stupid are you?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Jessie!" says Luke.

"I have every damn reason to be mad. You went into my room without askin' me first and then you helped a sleeping woman to touch her own pussy." says Jessie.

"Yes I did, but I thought you like me. You did moan my name." says Luke.

"No way! Like hell I did. I would never moan your name when I feel sexy." says Jessie.

"Jessie, you did moan my name. If I remember right, your exact words were something like 'Me is such a naughty slut. Please, make me cum, Luke.' or something." says Luke.

"Fine, okay! Yes, I do dream a sex-dream about you sometimes, but we can never be together, cause you're only 13 and I'm 20 which would make a romantic relationship between us illegal." says Jessie.

"YES! Jessie love me." says Luke with a smile.

Now Jessie notice Luke's hard dick that can be seen clearly through his boxers.

"Hey, Luke! We gotta do something about that." says Jessie with a sensual wink.

"I'd love that, but what about us doin' sex-stuff being all illegal and such?" says Luke.

"Don't give a shit about it being illegal, sexy boy. Nobody will know about it anyway, right?" says Jessie.

"Totally right, Jessica!" says Luke.

Luke walk over to Jessie who look straight into his eyes, gives him an erotic kiss on the mouth and then pull down his boxers.

"Wow! That's a big tool for a boy your age. Nice." says Jessie when she sees that Luke has a bigger dick than most 13 year old boys.

"Cool that you like it." says Luke.

"Mmm, I do." says Jessie as she gently grab Luke's dick and begin to stroke it at a slow sexy speed.

"Aaahhh, feels good." moans Luke.

"That's good. Just enjoy it." says Jessie.

After a minute Jessie stop doing what she does.

"Now we gotta stop a little. Don't want ya to come to freakin' early, ya know." says Jessie.

"So you want me to leave?" says Luke.

"No, not at all. Do you know how to fuck a woman in her pussy?" says Jessie.

"I've never done it, but I've seen it in porn-movies." says Luke, surprised that Jessie talk dirty.

"Okay, then come here and fuck me, Luke Ross." says Jessie.

"Sure, Jessica Prescott." says Luke.

Luke get on top of Jessie and push his dick all the way into her soft pussy.

"Mmmm, deep in my Texan-pussy! Fuck me, Luke!" whisper Jessie.

"I'm gonna do you, Jessica!" says Luke.

Luke starts to fuck Jessie hard and nice.

The smile on Jessie's face shows how good it feels for her.

"Oh, Jessie! You're so tight and wet. Me love that." says Luke.

"And me love how big and hard your dick is." says Jessie.

"Nice to know." says Luke with a small sexy laugh.

"Remember to pull out when ya cum, okay? I don't take the pills." says Jessie.

"Oh, too bad. It would be so nice to cum inside of you." says Luke.

"Maybe next time, Luke." says Jessie.

"Next time? There will actually be a next time?" says Luke.

"Sure, naughty boy! You and I are gonna have sex many more times." says Jessie.

This make Luke so happy that he start to fuck Jessie faster.

"Yes! Fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Mmm, you're so wet and nice!" says Luke in a calm low tone.

"Ya love that, huh?" says Jessie with a sexy smirk.

"Totally, babe!" says Luke.

"Awww, ya may call me that now. I know I usually say that I hate when ya refer to me as 'babe' all the time, but that's only cause I get wet when ya call me by that name." says Jessie.

"I'm your man." says Luke as he start to fuck Jessie at even higher speed.

"Yes, ya are, Luke. Even though ya might kinda look like a boy ya sure know how to fuck like a real man." says Jessie.

Luke pull out and fire off his white load all over Jessie's perfect stomach.

"Yeah, ya cum so much!" says Jessie with a smile. "Totally gotta go buy pills tomorrow so I can get that nice yummy cream in me next time."

"Nice!" says Luke. "I look forward to our next fuck when I get to cum in you, babe."

"Mmm, me too, Luke. Me too." says Jessie.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: Please let me know if you love this story and want to read a sequel. Glory from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


End file.
